


He's Gone (Songfic)

by DaggerFallen



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: i just like the song, no i havent seen hunger games, not a ship i normally ship but i enjoyed writing this a lot, one written character death, the song this is written around is safe and sound by taylor swift, this is angsty af, two implied character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerFallen/pseuds/DaggerFallen
Summary: During the raging battle during my story Tragedy and Loss, Green takes red to an abandoned house to address his wounds. Red is fading fast though, and it looks like Green's inspiration is fading away as well. No one asked for this violence, but they were thrown into the midst of it.This is the songfic that Tragedy and Loss is based off of. This was originally a ship request on wattpad and i decided to go for angst.





	He's Gone (Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are in italics

"It's okay, we're going to be fine. Come on!" Green heaved Red onto his back with the help of Pearl who had been nearby at the time. Green put his hands around Red's legs, lifting him up off the ground. "Red, you have to hang onto me, you're going to fall!" the brunette shouted. The black haired males arms weakly wrapped around the other, he groaned, his hands limply clasping together.

Pearl stepped back, "Take care of him, I've gotta go, they need me." the blond said. Green looked over the younger Dexholder, cuts and bruises covered him from head to toe. The injuries didn't seem to phase the boy, a determined look sharpened in his eyes as he nodded to the older Dexholder.

Watching the younger boy run off, Green felt his stomach turn at the fact that even the younger, newer, Dexholders were dragged into this. They were kids, but they were dragged into this sickening war. It left a bad taste in his mouth, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

Green walked on steadily, determined to get Red away from the conflict.

_I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said, "I'll never let you go."_

He felt Red shift on his back, and heard a hoarse voice, "Green why didn't you leave me. You could be killed." Red croaked.

"I would never leave you like that, idiot." Green grunted heaving him up a little bit on his back. He felt something warm hit his arms, it looked like tears. Red had never been one to cry, but Green couldn't blame him for breaking at a time like this.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

Green couldn't imaging losing Red to this all. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Red was the person who held the team together, the fighter that helped everyone else fight. They came up to a house, probably long evacuated. Green let himself in and took Red to a bedroom.

Laying the man down, Green set him down gently, trying not to make it any worse. Now that he had time to step back and assess it, Red's wound was pouring blood. Green ran to the kitchen looking for a towel.

He brought it back and wrapped the towel around his torso, the bright white towel being coated in an eerie crimson almost immediately. Green knew this house was a little was away from the battlefield. Red would be safe at least.

They needed him out there though, they needed every force they could get in this situation. The brunette turned to leave, passing by the bed.

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."_

He felt something grab his wrist, and he turned to see Red reaching for him, "Please... Stay..." he coughed, "With me..."

Seeing his rival like this broke him. He was so beat up, cuts and gashes all over him. The life he knew in the man was gone, the light barely twinkled in his eyes.

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

He was always on Red's case. He couldn't say that he always got along with him. But that didn't matter now. Emotions overthrew his pride, and he was okay with that. It didn't matter right now.

"Green... I'm tired... So tired..." Red whispered. Green clasped Reds hand in his own and sat next to the bed.

_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down._

"You can rest. I'm here." The brunette said, he brought the injured males hand to his cheek. His hand was a lot colder than normal. Red was a really warm and vibrant person. This cold hand didn't seem like the Red he knew.

_You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now._

It pained Green to say this, but he didn't need to cause Red any more pain, "It's going to be okay, Yellow will be here soon, she'll help you get better." hopefully saying that would put the raven haired man at ease. Yellow was MIA right now, and there's no telling if she was even alive. They had already lost Ruby, everyone took the hit really hard. None more so than Sapphire. He had died saving her, and she was becoming more and more reckless now that the boy was gone.

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

Green hoped that this would all be over soon. That they'd be able to go back to normal soon. That was wishful thinking though.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling. Everything's on fire._

When he heard Red's breath settle a little, he stood up and opened the curtain too look out the window. In the distance he could see the fires of battle. Not your usual Pokemon battles, this was far more gruesome.

It had all started a couple weeks ago, when a new organization came out of nowhere, gaining control of powerful Pokemon, before initiating a war against all people.

Most people evacuated, or tried to at least. The dexholders were expected to fight back though. They were the only ones who could. The elite four had already lost. All the gym leaders had fallen. So the dexholders were the last line of offense.

This new group was brutal though. They don't hesitate to kill, and the numbers of good trainers were dwindling. It just needed to end.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

"Is it bad...?" he heard Red ask. Green shut the curtains, and sat down next to the bed again. He held Red's hand and rubbed it soothingly, "We're going to win soon. Don't worry." he said, Red hummed behind him.

"Can you.. Help me go to sleep, Green. I'm having trouble." Red tried to chuckle, but ended up coughing and wincing at the pain. Green's heart clenched. He remembered the happy Red that he had been just a month ago. His smile brought warmth to Green's heart, made him smile. And here he was, watching that light in his life fade away.

_Hold onto this lullaby._

Green sat on the bed and began running his hand through Red's hair, trying to comfort him. Red sighed contentedly, trying to lean into Green's touch. He rested a hand on Green's leg, almost as if to reassure himself that Green was still there.

Green smiled, if he could just hold on, everything would be okay. Yellow would be fine, she would come heal Red. Everything was going to be alright.

The green-eyed male felt tears pooling in his eyes. Their sting reminding him of the hardships everyone had been through. All the happy times too. And it was beginning to be too much to bear.

A voice in the back of his head kept telling him, 'Let him go Green. It's too late. You know that.' but Green refused to listen to it. If he believed, Red would make it. That's how it always ended up. Red always made it out of pinches. That's just who he was.

_Even when the music's gone._

Red's hand began to slip off of Green's lap. Green grabbed it to place it back where it had been. But it effortlessly slipped, falling back onto the bed next to him.

The tears began to fall, "Red? Hey, bud. We're gonna make it. Okay?" he brushed his thumb across one of Red's cheeks. He felt cold. Ice cold.

_Gone._

Green laid his head on Red's chest. Nothing. Not a sound.

Red wasn't here anymore.

 _Just close your eyes_.

Green sobbed into the other man's chest. His cries ringing through the house.

_You'll be alright._

He couldn't see how he could live without Red. The man had been a big part of his life. He loved him. But in the end, he took for granted the years they had spent together.

_Come morning light,_

Green felt something in Red's pocket. He pulled it out.

It was Pokeballs. Containing not just his own Pokemon, but Yellow's too.

Instantaneously, the casualties had gone from one to three, and Green couldn't take it. This was the end, "Goodbye, Red."

_You and I'll be safe and sound._


End file.
